<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Bed, One End by ChillyWeirdoInACoffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985979">One Bed, One End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyWeirdoInACoffin/pseuds/ChillyWeirdoInACoffin'>ChillyWeirdoInACoffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Book: Gideon the Ninth (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Book: Harrow the Ninth (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Canon-Typical Stupidity, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I wrote 4k words so I could include one particular trope, Lost in the Woods, Love Confessions, Only One Bed, There Is Only One Bed, Tropes On Tropes On Tropes, Truth Serum, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyWeirdoInACoffin/pseuds/ChillyWeirdoInACoffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon and Harrow are lost in the forest, with no clue how they got there. They find shelter at a strange Inn, but alas! There is only one bed. Whatever will they do? If you guessed "probably fuck," you may be right.</p><p>AKA The "How many tropes can fit in one kinkmeme fic?” fic.</p><p>From the TLT Kink Meme prompt: "There is only one bed.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gideon Nav &amp; Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TLT Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Bed, One End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Griddle. Where <i>are</i> we??”</p><p>Harrow had stopped walking, and turned back to Gideon to question her further regarding what in the hell was possibly going on. They had been walking for hours in a strange forest. She wasn’t even sure HOW she knew it was a forest— she had never even seen a damn tree in person before! Trees were rare, and did not exist on most imperial planets anymore. What the fuck was even going on? She was cold, tired, hungry, and irritated, which was the worst possible combination of Harrow emotions. She pondered whether or not she might actually end up killing someone by the end of the day. And right that minute— given that her only companion was the yellow-eyed moron walking across from her—odds were high the murder victim would be Gideon Nav. </p><p>Gideon, who seemed to be having the absolute time of her life, oohing and aaahing again and again; stopping to gawk and fawn over every bit of flora and fauna they encountered in the forest.</p><p> “<i>Look</i>, Harrow!” Gideon yelled, flapping her robe covered arms excitedly, and pointing at what appeared to be some type of bird. “The creatures here actually have flesh, not just bones!” </p><p>Harrow debated plucking her own eyes out to bring herself relief from Gideon’s repeated stupidity. After a moment, she reminded herself that doing so would leave her to wander this stupid forest blind and enraged forever, like an angry revenant. Neither of them had ever seen an animal or tree before. But Harrow was already exhausted by both; even more so by Gideon’s response to them. </p><p>She and Gideon had awakened early that afternoon in a dense, mysterious forest— with zero recollection of how they’d gotten there.  They each wore thick layers of Ninth House robes, but the temperature was dropping quickly as the sun set, and Harrow was tired of aimlessly walking. Gideon’s chipper, childlike mood was about five more minutes away from pushing her over the edge.</p><p>As the winding forest path narrowed, and the trees got more and more dense, they came upon what looked like a small cave set into a brush-covered hillside. </p><p>“We should probably stop and shelter here for the night,” said Harrow. “I am tired of this tedious journey, and you don’t seem to be taking our predicament seriously, Griddle.”</p><p>“I agree. My paint is freezing onto my face like cement. And it’s so cold, it’s making my nipples angry.” </p><p>Harrow did not even dignify that with a response.</p><p>Gideon looked up, saw the sneer on Harrow’s face, nodded her assent, and then flung herself to the ground like a child getting ready for playtime. Harrow smoothed out her robes, and then sat delicately on the floor of the cave. Unlike some people, she could still be civilized, even when lost in a strange, dreamlike forest. Just as they were about to discuss building a fire, there was a rustling in the woods outside the entrance. Gideon was immediately on red alert, drawing her two-hander, and jumping to her feet.</p><p>“I don’t think we’re alone, Harrow,” she whispered.</p><p>“Well, I would think not!” yelled a very rude sounding voice. “You’re in my house, in my cave. Get ouuuuuuuuuut!”</p><p>Harrow braced herself for a fight, sliding a bone bangle off of her wrist, before the angry, disembodied voice materialized in front of her. It was some sort of gray, rodent-like creature, with a bristly hairy body, pointed snout, and long, curling tail. And it was irritated beyond measure. She thought she recognized it from an ancient volume in the Ninth’s library. She believed it was called “a possum”.</p><p>Gideon meanwhile, had no idea what the fuck she was looking at. “What is that thing?” she said, in a very poor imitation of a whisper. </p><p>Harrow glared at her again, more sternly this time, signaling to Gideon to please, shut the fuck up. But like the world’s most annoying comet, nothing could stop her verbal idiocy from making a repeat appearance. </p><p>“The last time I saw something that hairy was when I walked in on one of the Great Aunt’s in the soni—.”</p><p>Harrow’s hand slapped over Gideon’s mouth. “STOP IT, NAV! DO NOT continue that sentence.”</p><p> At that point, the possum looked absolutely unhinged. “Whyyyyyyyyyyy are you here in my hoooooouse?” it screeched. </p><p>Gideon began to speak, but this time, Harrow’s arm shot out like a dart, quickly shushing her before she could get a word in edgewise. She found herself contemplating murder for the second time in the past hour. There were just so many good places she could bury a body here… Somehow, she managed to temper her rage at Gideon long enough to plead their case before their furry companion.</p><p>“We are cold, lost, and have nowhere else to go.”</p><p>“Well that’s absolutely ridiculous,” said the possum, seeming to calm down. (Just a tiny bit, but not much.)  </p><p>“We’re really sorry to uh, invade your territory’” said Gideon. “We have no idea how we even got here. Like, in this forest, not in your cave.”</p><p>“Shussssssssh!” the creature snapped. “What I am trying to say, if you would let me finish: is that it’s ridiculous you’re in my house when there is a perfectly good Inn for humans, just down the road!”</p><p>“How far?” </p><p>“What would I know? I’m only a possum. Now why are you still here, out in the forest annoying me? Go there, and be with your own kind!” it hissed. </p><p>“Fine! We’ll be on our way then. Thank you for the tip, uh, sir, I guess,” muttered Gideon.</p><p>“HISSSSSSS”, screeched the possum a second, louder time, its tail lashing behind it like an untethered rope on a sailboat in high winds.</p><p>Knowing very well when she was dismissed, Gideon stuck out her hand to help Harrow off of the cave floor, but was immediately swatted away. </p><p>“No need to get handsy now, Nav!”</p><p>Gideon just smirked, and walked back toward the path, leaving her eternally uptight necromancer far behind her. Realizing she was being left behind, Harrow yelped, jumped up very ungracefully, and shuffled after Gideon as fast as her ridiculously short legs would allow—turning her head to ensure no angry woodland creatures followed behind them. </p><p>***</p><p>After what felt like forever— a second, shittier forever that followed their endless walking that afternoon— they finally reached a clearing with a large, wooden inn. Its windows gave off a bright, warm glow that enticed them both. Shelter! They had finally found it. Right in time, it seemed. The air was crisp, and colder than ever. It made the Ninth seem downright tropical by comparison. </p><p>As they both walked inside, they saw a bustling dining room, full of fellow travelers enjoying drinks and their evening meals, and a tall, lanky man standing behind a reception table. </p><p>“Can I help you two?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, we need a room with two beds please,” said Harrow.</p><p>“We have one room left, our top floor suite. It’s very nice, but very expensive. But I’m sorry to say, Miss, it only has one bed. It is quite large though.”</p><p><i>“Only one bed, Griddle!”</i> </p><p>Harrow was nearing hysterics, throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her anger.</p><p>Behind her, Gideon was trying, and absolutely failing, to hold in a fit of laughter. </p><p>“Shut it, Nav!” Harrow snapped. “Why are you so fully booked anyway, this place is in the middle of nowhere?”</p><p>“The snow storm, Miss. Everyone’s stopped for the night.”</p><p>“What storm?”</p><p>“That one,” the clerk said, gesturing behind Harrow. She turned and looked, only to find a raging blizzard battering the inn’s windows. She and Gideon both looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>“That was not happening five minutes ago.”</p><p>“I don’t control the weather,” said the clerk, shrugging. “There are no other lodgings for miles. Best just stay here for the night. That room is the honeymoon suite.”</p><p>“What a coincidence! We were just recently wed!” said Gideon from over Harrow’s shoulder.</p><p>Harrow thought she may spontaneously combust right then and there. </p><p>Gideon leaned forward, her hot breath on Harrow’s neck making every hair on her body stand at attention. “What, maybe he will give us a discount?” she whispered.</p><p>The innkeeper, who clearly overheard Gideon’s suggestion, just laughed. “No discount, I’m afraid. But we do have a special treat for newlyweds. Why don’t you two go get settled in for the night, and I’ll send someone up with meals and something fun for you both. I’m assuming you’ll be needing dinner as well, yes?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” said Harrow, reaching into her robes to hand the man payment for the room. Where the money came from, she had no idea. But she wasn’t going to dispute its seemingly magical appearance inside her pockets.</p><p>“Well now that that’s finished, here is your key! Your room is up top, on the third floor. Enjoy the honeymoon suite tonight, if you know what I mean!” he said, with a wink that left Harrow’s face reddening in a way that was definitely visible through her paint. She looked down at the key in her hand, and almost died on the spot.</p><p>“Oh. My. God,” she said. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Look.”</p><p>No wasted days in a forest, deranged talking animals, or bouts of inclement weather could ever touch Harrowhark Nonagesimus. She remained as unaffected as always. Gideon took in her necromancer’s face, starting with the dark, raven colored hair. Inspecting the harsh, depthless black eyes topped off with thick, feathery lashes. The full lips covered in black paint. The sharp angles of Harrow’s angry little face…</p><p>“At the <i>key</i>, moron! Not at me.”</p><p>Gideon looked down at the black and pink key in Harrow’s hands. A key covered in skeletons and hearts. And then she completely lost her shit laughing.</p><p>“Oh. Oh… that is just perfect.”</p><p>“I hate it.”</p><p>“Of course you do. Why would you ever be a fan of such a glorious visual representation of <i>love</i>?”</p><p>“Let’s go upstairs, Griddle! Now!” </p><p>“Sure thing, my Popsicle Princess.” </p><p>Gideon leaned down, scooping Harrow up into her arms before she even had a chance to protest.</p><p>“UNHAND ME, NAV! Right this instant!”</p><p>“Not a chance, Harrow. We really have to sell this whole newlyweds thing. I think he’s going to give us a dessert!”</p><p>“You’re a hog!”</p><p>***</p><p>Their room was small, but luxuriously furnished for an inn in the middle of nowhere. A fire blazed in an ample fireplace that took up most of the front side of the room, a giant fuzzy rug of some sort of white colored animal skin covering the floor in front of it. On the opposite side, a large bed was piled high with warm-looking quilts. A second door led to a private bathroom. Gideon wouldn’t even mind sleeping on the soft furs right next to that fire. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so awful after all. Then Harrow spoke, and she remembered who she would be sharing these lodgings with.</p><p>“I’m going to clean myself up. Who knows what kind of disgusting dirt I’m covered in after an afternoon in that terrible forest.” </p><p>Harrow shut the bathroom door behind her, while Gideon began to remove her soiled robes, boots, and weaponry, unfastening the two-hander from her back, and laying it gently onto a bedside chair. She sat on the bed, and breathed a huge sigh of relief. After a few minutes had passed, there was a gentle knock at their door. She grabbed her sword again just in case, then opened the door wide enough to see what looked like a smiling teenage boy with a rolling cart stacked with two trays loaded with food, wine, and—Gideon’s heart almost stopped— a petite cake, just big enough for two, covered in sparkling powdered sugar. </p><p>“The dinner you ordered.  And something special from the kitchens, compliments of my parents,” said the teen.</p><p>“Wow, thanks,” Gideon said, setting her two hander against the wall next to the door. The boy placed the wine bottle and glasses on the floor, before running off down the hall. Gideon swore she saw what looked like a fizzy tail swishing behind him. This place was so fucking weird.</p><p>Unlike her weakling necromancer, Gideon had managed to balance one tray in each hand, and was just turning around to set each of them on the floor before the fire, when she looked up, and her eyes met Harrow’s. </p><p>Harrow’s black starless eyes— in her unpainted, naked face. Gideon almost dropped the trays, catching herself before ruining their meal. By the emperor, Harrow was beautiful! Gideon hadn’t seen her bare face since their childhood, and was startled by the fact that her ferrety faced necromancer, whom she hated with a passion, was…pretty.</p><p>“What is your deal, Griddle?”</p><p>“Your…paint,” was all she managed in response. She sounded like a total douchebag.</p><p>“Yes, unlike you, some people actually prefer to bathe. Stop gawking, and let’s eat.”</p><p>Harrow shivered, and then sat down on the fuzzy fur rug, meticulously organizing their food. Gideon quickly washed her hands and splashed water on her face, before joining Harrow on the floor and digging in. She gorged herself on savory meat, with an accompanying side of potatoes, while—typical! —Harrow barely nibbled her own food. Gideon poured them each a glass of wine, which was surprisingly warm, and full of spices. Harrow made a face at the smell, but Gideon successfully encouraged her to drink some to help her warm up.</p><p>After a few minutes had passed, Harrow broke the tense silence between them. </p><p>“I feel a bit…odd.”</p><p>“It’s probably just the wine. You have the alcohol tolerance of an infant.” </p><p>“Like you don’t, Griddle?” </p><p>“Yes, but I’m way less uptight. If you were any stiffer, I’d think you were already dead.”</p><p>“Your company, as always, is incredibly stimulating.” </p><p>“Well, you’re lucky I’m so good-looking, Harrow. At least you get to enjoy the eye candy while being annoyed.”</p><p>“That is true,” Harrow muttered to herself. Then stopped, shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. She raised her eyes to meet Gideon’s, and felt heat rising to her face, cheeks flushing red yet again.</p><p>“What did you just say, Harrow?”</p><p>“Nothing!” </p><p>“That most definitely did not sound like nothing. It sounded like your sweet, luscious lips just muttered something about me being attractive…”  </p><p>Gideon was absolutely horrified by what she’d just said.</p><p>“What the fuck, Nav. We must both be drunk. What kind of wine is this even?” </p><p>“I don’t know, but sounds like we’re in for an interesting night. Pass me some of the cake, before I get too tipsy to eat it.” Harrow handed Gideon a small plate with three quarters of the cake. She shocked the other girl by actually eating some of the small, leftover cake slice by herself. Meanwhile, Gideon was in hog heaven, stuffing her face with as much cake as she could handle at a time. They both sat back and soaked up the warmth of the fire, full and exhausted after their bizarre woodland journey. </p><p>Harrow eyed Gideon with her usual disdain, before narrowing her eyes, and staring at Gideon’s face. “You are ridiculous, Griddle. You have icing all over the side of your face.”</p><p>Gideon wiped aimlessly at the left side of her chin while Harrow tried, quite unsuccessfully, to direct her. “The other side, idiot!” Harrow finally gave up on her clueless cavalier, deciding to take matters into her own hands. She reached out, and wiped at the smeared sugar covering the smooth skin over Gideon’s right mandible. </p><p>Gideon shuddered and leaned into Harrow’s touch. Completely against her will, of course. That had to be true, right? Harrow was so close, staring right at her with those big, dark eyes. She lifted her hand to her mouth, and licked the icing from Gideon’s cheek right off her fingers. </p><p>What the hell was even going on?</p><p>Before either of them even knew what was happening, they were kissing. An imperfect, sloppy kiss; their mouths met each other with a ferocity and enthusiasm neither of them could ever have anticipated from the other. Harrow’s tongue swept into Gideon’s mouth, gasping as she slid it against her own. Gideon released a low moan that embarrassed them both, breaking them out of their startled, horny trance.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time,” said Harrow, clapping her hand over her mouth, as if she could censor the words she’d just spoken. </p><p>“Me too!” said Gideon, before she completely lost her cool. “Oh my god. Is this really happening? I want to kiss you again, but what the actual fuck!” </p><p>“Griddle…” Harrow said, straining as if the words themselves pained her. “You are unbearably attractive. So much that it’s distracted me for my entire life. And I hated you for it. When I was 10, I broke a set of ceremonial bone dishware in Drearburh, and told Crux it was you just to see you punished.”</p><p>“You bitch!” Gideon shrieked. “It was me that bleached your best robes, that one time, back when a bunch of them got ruined. You all blamed it on a malfunctioning construct. But I contaminated the sonic washer every day for a week trying to wreck your clothes.” </p><p>Gideon was about to completely lose her shit. Both over what they were saying, and the passionate kiss they had just shared. She was tempted to get up, grab her two hander, and run it through her own chest if that’s what it took to stop this emotional torture. Yet they both continued on, somehow making things <i>even worse</i>.</p><p>“I approved all of your magazine purchases. Even the nastiest ones. With the nuns… I did it because I knew how much you loved them. Sometimes, I took a peek before the supply orders were doled out.” </p><p>They both began to panic then. Too late, they turned their suspicious eyes toward the dinner spread. The innkeeper’s words echoed in their brains. The honeymoon…a promised special treat.</p><p>“Oh my god. Harrow. I think we were drugged!”</p><p>Harrow picked up their empty plates, inspecting the traces of sugary dust left behind by the dessert. Next she picked up her now empty glass of mulled wine, and sniffed once, then twice before the hysteria of what was happening sunk in, and she began hyperventilating. </p><p>“Nav. We’re done for. I think we were dosed with some kind of truth serum, and an aphrodisiac! That madman downstairs probably thought he was doing us a favor, thanks to YOUR lie.”</p><p>“It was only a joke! I can’t help it that some busybody thought we could use a romantic night together. But we might as well make the most of it, if you know what I mean…” </p><p>Gideon wanted to die. She could not fathom the words coming out of her mouth actually being a real sentence she had just uttered. Across from her, Harrow looked just as pained.</p><p>“This is ridiculous,” Harrow shouted. “You’re my Cavalier!  And you’ve let us both become completely undone by some drugged wine, and a dessert!”</p><p>“I can’t help it Harrow! Your bare face was so distracting. I couldn’t even think straight.” Gideon moaned, laid bare by her shame. “WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?”</p><p>“It’s the poison, Griddle! We’re going to just have to ride it out.” </p><p>The throbbing ache between Harrow’s legs told her this was going to be a long night, and resistance would be futile. She sighed, resigning herself to the effects of the stimulants in her system. </p><p>“You might be a complete imbecile, but you’re the best swordswoman the Ninth has ever produced.”</p><p>Gideon was stunned. But instead of being as speechless as a penitent Ninth nun, the word vomit continued. It was as if her mouth now worked on its own accord, with zero input from her on what words came out of it. </p><p>“There is no one else I’d rather fight for, Harrow,” she said, somberly. </p><p>“I know, Griddle. I kept you from leaving the Ninth for years. First, because I refused to lose our best, and only swordswoman to the Cohort - especially not one who knew so many secrets. But later, because I knew I couldn’t bear it without you. And for that, I’m truly sorry.”</p><p>Something in Gideon broke then. The last chains of resistance that had been holding her back crumbled away. </p><p>“Too many words,” she said. “Get over her and kiss me again, you weird little gremlin.” </p><p>She fisted her hands in Harrow’s shirt, and yanked her mouth toward her own. Their teeth clacked, and it was as inelegant as before. But they savored the taste of each other, kissing, and licking, and sucking on each other’s tongues. They fell onto the floor in a heap, Harrow on top of Gideon, her slight weight on her chest and legs a pressure Gideon never before realized how badly she had been craving. Gideon’s hands caressed Harrow’s raven hair, pulling her closer, while Harrow’s own hand roamed beneath Gideon’s shirt and up her spine, as if the necromancer was counting the vertebrae that held her together. </p><p>Their tongues stopped battling for dominance long enough for each of them to rip each other’s clothes off, robes tossed to the side carelessly, as they explored every inch of each other. Clad in only their underwear, Gideon gasped as Harrow dipped her hand beneath her bandeau to tease her hardening nipple, pinching it, and sending shocks through her entire body. She let her own hands drift down Harrow’s back, cupping her ass and pulling her closer. A sheen of Harrow’s sweat dripped onto Gideon’s skin, the dampness between Harrow’s legs a shocking heat between their bodies. </p><p>As if she was commanded by some fucked up sex wizard (honestly, that seemed the most likely cause of this sudden sexual awakening), Harrow was even further compelled to speak her most embarrassing and horny inner thoughts. </p><p>“I can’t believe,” she said to Gideon huskily, “that I finally got to touch your biceps.” Again, she wished for a swift, and immediate death; possibly at the hands of her own cavalier. This was the worst, and best thing that had ever happened to her. She bit her lip as she contemplated how she could possibly humiliate herself further. </p><p>“Don’t bite your lip,” said Gideon. “I want to do that.”</p><p>She leaned forward and took Harrow’s lower lip between her teeth. Harrow gasped and pulled Gideon’s face closer to her own. Gideon thought she might melt into a puddle right there in front of the fire. But she had one last thing she needed to say to Harrow first.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean <i>really</i> want to do this, and it’s not just the weird drugged food talking? Because I do. Holy fuck. But I won’t keep going unless you really want it…” she mumbled. </p><p>Harrow looked her right in the eyes, staring long enough they both felt awkward about it, then came to some sort of resolution, and began to speak. Words that embarrassed her to her very core.</p><p>“I want you to ravish me, Gideon Nav. I am a virgin nun, and I have no idea what the hell I am doing. But I swear on the Locked Tomb, if you don’t take the rest of your clothes off, and fuck me until I can’t even see straight— right now— I will let a herd of skeletons rip you apart, and bury you in that damned forest right outside.” </p><p>“Mpfhhh,” said Gideon, before kissing Harrow again, all the while sliding first her own undergarments off, then Harrows. The forbidden feel of their bare skin, slick with sweat, sliding against each other almost made Gideon come right then and there.</p><p>“You know, I’m a virgin too, Harrow. Like…how could I not be? We grew up in a glorified funeral parlor.”</p><p>Harrow couldn’t help herself. She wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion of walking all day, general ridiculousness of their situation, or the drugged food, but she truly, genuinely laughed for the first time in what felt like years. </p><p>“Griddle. PLEASE STOP TALKING. I know we’ve been poisoned, and you have a brain full of thoughts, and no sense of self-control. But if we start, we’ll never stop. And there are so many better things we could be doing with our mouths right now…”</p><p>Gideon knew when to take a hint. She flipped Harrow over covering her body with her own. Then she kissed Harrow with reckless abandon, gently moving her mouth down her neck, tracing her carotid. She journeyed further down past her collarbone, moving on to her small, perky breasts, leaning forward, taking one pebbled nipple into her mouth, and began to suck. Harrow moaned again and again, running her fingers through Gideon’s hair. Gideon’s hand caressed down Harrow’s stomach searchingly, before she reached the apex of Harrow’s thighs, and found her dripping wet.</p><p>Gideon dipped one finger inside, then two, savoring the tight warm wetness of Harrow as she pumped her fingers in and out. Harrow was already gasping with pleasure. Yet Gideon knew it could be so much…more. So she moved her hand away, and leaned down, kissing Harrow’s thighs as she went, until finally, she had reached her destination.</p><p>Gideon met Harrow’s eyes, and then winked at her, before burying her face in Harrow’s cunt like a starving woman going wild at an all you can eat buffet. </p><p>Harrow gasped, louder than ever as Gideon stroked circles around her clit with her tongue, and returned two fingers to where they rightfully belonged. Her senses were in overload, and she lost herself to the taste, and smell, and sounds of it all. Gideon devoured her like she had devoured their drugged cake—with vigor and enthusiasm. But Harrow wanted more.</p><p>“That feels so fucking good. But I want to touch you too, Griddle. You’re so far away from me…”</p><p>They maneuvered both of their bodies until they were side by side in front of the fire, exchanging frenzied kisses as if they’d die if they stopped. Harrow’s hands brushed hungrily over every inch of Gideon’s taut, bronzed muscles, using her fingertips like a navigator trying to memorize every single bit of a map. Gideon’s own fingers sunk back into Harrow a second time, leaving her panting and clenching around her. </p><p>Harrow was a full head shorter than Gideon, but still managed to position her own hand where she could reach down to the triangle of Gideon’s damp ginger curls, and began stroking her clit in slow, lazy circles. Her arm quickly cramped at the strain, but she kept going, determined to break Gideon like she herself felt broken and undone.  She paused, bringing her fingers to her lips, licking them clean while she stared unrelenting into Gideon’s eyes. </p><p>“Fuck, Gideon. You taste so good.” </p><p>Gideon was panting now. “Harrow, don’t stop.”</p><p>Harrow did not stop. Ever the devoted student, she got to work stroking Gideon’s clit, and pumping her fingers inside her. Their bodies writhed together as they fucked each other more intensely with every passing second. Gideon wasn’t even sure which of them was moaning when, their moans and gasps and sudden intakes of breath combining together into a symphony of untethered horniness. Harrow felt Gideon’s cunt clenching over her fingers, and knew she must close, felt her own climax swiftly approaching as well. </p><p>“Come for me, Gideon” she gasped, just as her own pleasure overtook her. Gideon moaned loudly as she came together with Harrow. </p><p>When it was over, she kissed Gideon with a tenderness that surprised even her. Gideon stroked her hair, and Harrow pulled her amber-eyed Cavalier close. Exhausted and boneless, Harrow rested her head on Gideon’s sweat slicked chest, and closed her eyes. </p><p>Gideon wrapped her arms around her Necromancer, yanked a blanket off the nearby bed to cover them both, and then promptly fell asleep next to the crackling heat of the fire.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Gideon woke with a start, naked, her hand between her very damp legs, sheets completely soaked in sweat. Drearburh was constantly freezing, but suddenly, she was chilled to the bone. That had to be the single most distressing dream she’d had in her life. </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” she muttered aloud to herself. </p><p>Next to her, a body stirred in the dark, startling her out of her stupor. It sat up, and Gideon got the first glimpse of her very unexpected, very naked companion. A dusting of what looked like sugar, sparkling like freshly fallen snow, was smeared across the other girl’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Griddle…” said Harrow. “What the <i>hell</i> just happened?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Darlingofdots for the wonderful beta read and editing on this one! </p><p>And also Elldritch for the ridiculous title.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>